teen_marvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie White
Carrie's Early Life The Inccident of Carrie White During a school day, Carrie has her first period, and she cowers in the shower room under the onslaught of the other girls' taunts, Chris Hargensen records the moment on her smartphone and later uploads it to YouTube. Her first shown telekinetic occurrences include breaking a lamp in the shower room, cracking the water bottle in the principal's office, and sending a taunting child swerving off his bike and injuring him. However, it is not until she causes a crack down the middle of her prayer closet's door that she first suspects she has telekinesis. While spending the week in study hall, Carrie researches information about her powers both online and via books in the school library, and discovers that telekinesis is passed on from mother to daughter. Her grandmother had it, but her mother doesn't. She gradually learns to harness her power. She can channel it with her hands. This was when she met her first and only best friend, Douglas Elston . When Carrie tells her mother that Tommy asked her to the prom and Margaret refuses to let her go, Carrie lifts her mother off the floor as she tries to walk away, then pins her to the ground. The day before the prom, Douglas then told Carrie about her everything about her mutant powers. At first she was scared of her mother fining out and saying it's a curse. But Douglas told her that being a mutant was a gift, not a curse. So Douglas starts helping Carrie controlling her powers more. On prom night, when Margaret continues to beg Carrie not to go, Carrie sends Margaret flying into the prayer closet and locks her in. When the bucket of pig's blood is dumped on her, Carrie starts to flee from the gym. However, when Chris' henchwoman, Tina, projects the video of the shower incident on the big screens, Carrie finally snaps. Then possessed by RAGE, she knocks everyone to the ground with a telekinetic wave and locks the doors. She then sends objects flying all over the gym and manipulates numerous objects to kill those she believes are responsible. She then opens the sprinklers and drops several wires from the ceiling, setting the gym ablaze. She then flies out of the gym and walks home, cutting a swath of destruction, followed by Douglas (who was taken over by RAGE to mentor Carrie's anger). On her way home, she spots Chris and Billy driving away and opens a hole in the road with a stomp of her foot. As the car turns around and comes towards her she stops the car telekinetically which smashes Billy's head against the steering wheel, killing him instantly. After first trying to strangle Chris with her seat belt, she smashes her head through the windshield, then hurls the car into a gas pump and spares her. But then RAGE called her weak for not ending Chris and forced Carrie to blow down a telepole to the pump and cause an explosion. Carrie comes home and washes the blood off of her in the bathtub before collapsing in her mother's arms. As they kneel to pray, Margaret pulls a knife and stabs Carrie in the shoulder. Being healed by RAGE as Margaret attempts to finish her off, Carrie uses her powers to push Margaret away. Margaret manages to slash Carrie in the arm. Carrie launches Margaret against the wall and crucifies her by pinning her to a wall with household objects, including knives that she propels in Margaret's chest and stomach. Carrie then releases her mother and cradles her as Margaret dies in her arms. Realizing what she has done, Carrie becomes hysterical and makes stones start to rain from the sky to crush the house, until Sue and Douglas shows up. A furious Carrie grabs Sue with her powers and asked her why everyone tricked her at the prom. Sue then shows Carrie her mind and proves to her that she had nothing to do with what happened at the prom. Carrie telepathically learns of Sue's pregnancy and reveals to Sue that the baby will be a girl. Carrie then uses her powers to throw Sue to safety before the stones crush the house. After Sue lays a white rose on her grave, the headstone vandalized with the words "Carrie White Burns in Hell" cracks, leaving it unknown whether or not Carrie is still alive. Living Another Day With The X-Teen Months after the Black Prom, Carrie was hiding at the Baxter Building with Teen Four keeping her safe until Electricninja knew what to do with her. Then he asked Charles Xavier if they could take her in and teach her more about her and her powers. Fortunately, the school welcomed Carrie with open arms. Telling Carrie, whose still traumatized of her killing her mother, she was at first nervous that the other student there would call her a freak and afraid that she might cause another massacre. But with Electricninja saying that thats exactly what everyone there is probably called. Convinced by Electricninja, Carrie was then excited to go. The next day, Douglas wakes Carrie up telling her to get ready. Once Carrie and Douglas arrives at Xavier's, Carrie was given a tour around the school Meeting Magneto Carrie's Love For Kenway After saving some mutants from the MRD, and fighting the Brotherhood. Carrie was starting to feel like she can actually be herself. And being so close with Electricninja, she eventually fell in love with Douglas and learned that he felt the same way with her. They both started dating and after Alexa Elston finding out. She knew about what Carrie did before she went to the institute. She started to wonders about her cousin and having relationships with girls that nearly kills him.